second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Udkavongo
Overview The Udkavongo are a sapient species of fungoids from the oceanic world of Udkal. They are located at the near north-west of the Commonwealth and also look almost identical to the Kithri, though this appears to be a simple coincidence; one that has caused much uproar in Commonwealth's scientific community. The Udkavongo first came into contact with humanity during the mid to final days of the exploration phase in the eastern side of the galaxy in the year 2228. Initially a race known for their absolute love for democracy and the values of the individual (much like the Jir) and their pacifist ways, relationships with the Commonwealth were as smooth as the could've possibly been; with non-agression pacts being signed, research programs being agreed upon and migrations treaties being established, the Udkavongo became one of the closest allies humanity had on the north eastern sector of the galaxy. History Harsh Beginnings The history of the Udkavongo race is one of many hopes and one of even more sorrows. They initially started as a very disunited species that was constantly being harassed by more nefarious ones, which enable in them a predatorial nature that allowed them to come on top of the food chain back on Udkall. This however did not get in the way of friendly interactions with the rest of their species, which united shortly after, going from a collection of smaller states into a planetary power, one that looked to the stars with hope instead of fear, for they trusted they could hold against whatever horror was waiting for them out in the void, and they knew there had to be some species that much like them, loved democracy and personal values and understood what it was like defeating the odds while also respecting peace and holding it as the most valuable concept that a sentient mind could come up with. Surrounded by Giants However, the universe had a great amount a nasty surprises waiting to encounter this race of optimistic fungoids, which, after years of exploring the stars, found themselves surrounded by a ravenous hivemind called the Biluan Mind, hegemonic imperialists like the Favsim and the Tezhnid, a closed feudal society like the Yadrans, a ruthless megacorporation known as the Ahadi Conglomerate and the always focused in inward perfection, isolationist Cizri; overall not the best neighbourhood in the galaxy. Besides the unfortunate neighbourhood, the Udkavongo were unable to directly interact with like-minded nations due to being blocked by less friendly entities, meaning that relationships with nations such as Commonwealth and the Jir would not come into effect until later on in the 23rd century. Even when they finally were able to act on the agreements they had signed, that only brought mostly misery to the Udkavongo people that saw themselves being dragged to a series of big conflicts in protection of the Ahadis from the Biluan Mind and protection of the Zenak from the Dyss and others which caused them great losses both of lives and territory respectively. Mass Emigration It became the norm for members of their state to flee into other friendly states such as the Commonwealth, whose oceanic worlds they flooded, which such intensity and velocity the former was forced to actually look for more oceanic worlds to colonize in order to fit the huge influx of Udkavongo Migrants into the nation. This sad event in the history of these fungoids is known as "The Udkavongo Diaspora". Under Attack The breaking point for this species came at the very beginning of the year 2264 in which contrary to the other occasions in which they had fought, the Mind decided to declare war directly to the Udkavongo with the intention of putting them out of their misery (since by this time they were getting absolutely no respite and outwards migration was at it's highest point). Fortunately for the nation of the Udkas, Commonwealth responded the call to arms against the vicious hivemind while being also involved in the final stages of the Great Southeastern War. As it's implied, Udkavongos were completely unprepared for the war, being exhausted from previous conflicts and also having lost their entire fleet trying to protect the Zenaks from certain doom in an attempt to honour their destructive defensive pact. If not for the always reliable Commonwealth, this would've meant the end of their nation and also their species that would've ended inside the bowels of the ever-expanding entity that encompassed the mind. It was during this period that the migration of Udkavongo to the Commonwealth reached it's highest point in all of their history. The price paid in the war was extremely heavy; Udkall fell to the mind and millions upon millions were devoured throughout the occupation and only the timely intervention of the Commonwealth stopped the planet and capital of the Undkavongo Sovereign Stars to end up completely depopulated with only the remains of life showing what used to be there. Their government a military junta that had been in power for quite some time by then, made an oath to avenge all fallen comrades, regain lost territories and never again be bullied by any other galactic nation ever again. The war ended in the year 2274 in a white peace, only for the Udkavongo to focus on helping the Zenaks once again, this time against the Favsim Dominion, although this would be the last call to arms since from that conflict onwards, Zenak Forge would be a vassal nation of the Favsim, ending with them the ruinous amount of wars in the north that brought nothing but pain and loss to the Udkavongo. Joining the League Finally, in the year 2280, the Udkavongo Sovereign Stars decided that they would no longer give so much of themselves trying to protect those who were beyond salvation and would instead focus their efforts in rebuilding and adding strength to their nation. They did this by joining the Condign League, partnering with Ahadis and Jirs with the hope of putting an end to the cycle of misery they have been put throughout the century. Later on, with the destruction of Voice and consequently the Biluan Mind, the Udkavongos managed to recuperate lost territories. Now with restored borders and with a federation backing them up, Udkavongos from all over, look at the stars once again with some renewed hope for what the future might hold for them and their new found friends. Maybe they'll get to see a day in which the galaxy finally finds peace and becomes a place in which their people can finally raise their newborn fungoids without the fear of never seeing the light of tomorrow, although only time will be able to tell if they make it. Category:Species Category:Commonwealth species Category:Species who have lost a homeworld Category:Fungoid species Category:Fungoids